


Release

by Warlady



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlady/pseuds/Warlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fic about the Elf's musing his impossible love for Lord Elrond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

The others call me fool, but I do not care for what the others say. I just stand in his chamber, my Lord's chamber, waiting for his arrival. As he enters, my heart leaps wildly inside my chest, and I tremble as if he was a hunter and I was his prey.

His demeanor is aristocratic but gentle; the hem of his luxurious robes softly rustles over the floor, the only audible evidence of his arrival.

He says nothing to me, and I just lower my eyes before him. This is the way the things are; this is the only way for him and for me. A secret language, unspoken, developed through years and years of company.

As he embraces my waist, I let his scent, his warmth and his closeness, overwhelm me. My arms wrap around his neck, my hands caress his scalp, fingers running through the silky mane of black hair, long to his elbows. His mouth is so close to mine, yet I have to fight my urges for devour it. For his perfect and sweet lips belongs to another one, and neither him nor I dare to blemish her memory by kissing each other.

Our clothes are swiftly discarded in our way to his bed, and soon, I find myself pressed against the mattress by his strong yet lean form.

He moves over me, touching, kissing and biting my flesh, awakening my keen senses, teasing me endlessly. As he descends to my core, I gasp in pleasure when his talented tongue and mouth perform magic on me. In minutes he reduces me to a whimpering heap of sensitive skin.

Before I can recover from his attack, I feel him sliding inside me, in a swift single movement. Always the same sensation; over and over again, day after day, year after year. But I never get tired of it. The total fulfillment of my body, the strong yet slow waves of his frame over me, washing away my senses, drowning my conscience, making my mind go higher in a crest of pure delight.

Elbereth's stars explode before my eyes, as I reach the blissful seconds of total ecstasy. I hear my own cry, calling out his name. And even before I start to descend to oblivion, I feel my heart pierced with his cry. For her name, Celebrian, is what he screams in throes of culmination.

While I rest at his side, the aftershocks still lingering through my body, I see him slowly entering reverie. And I feel coldness engulfing me. Never in all these years, have I heard my own name on his lips, and I know I never will. Every touch, every caress and every deep thrust, he does not see me, he sees his beloved wife. He avoids my kisses, because the feeling of her mouth is different from mine, the illusion would break if he kisses me.

I slowly put my clothes on and leave his chamber, as silently as I entered it.

Yes, I know the others call me a fool. Because he will never be mine; and I am now, lower than a whore for many of the people of Imladris. Even worse, when the time comes to go to Valinor, this will be over, for he will finally join with her.

But, I do not care, never will care, I have seen in his eyes. And it is my reflection that I can see in those gray pools. That memory is what lures me to his chamber every time. For those precious seconds, I know that it is me, and not her, who are under him. No matter if he does not know that it is I, the one he is making love to.

"You are his release, only his release", my friends tell me. Well, maybe I am. But, to have him, just for a moment, even as he pretends I am not a male and I am his Lady. Ai, the Valar know, that moment is worthy to be called his release!

The End


End file.
